


Na Rede

by subarashiiashita



Series: Desafio de Janeiro [13]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Fluffyfest, Jisbon, Prompt Fic, They Are So Cute It Hurts, fofurice
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subarashiiashita/pseuds/subarashiiashita
Summary: Aquela rede havia sido a melhor compra da vida de Teresa.
Relationships: Patrick Jane/Teresa Lisbon
Series: Desafio de Janeiro [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087073
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Na Rede

**Author's Note:**

> Alou! Dessa vez não demorei tanto assim, ne?  
> Dando sequência ao desafio de janeiro - a décima terceira palavra, "rede". Inspirada por um dia de calor onde eu só queria ter uma rede pra deitar e um(a) grande gostoso(a) pra fazer carinho no meu cabelo.  
> Boa leitura!

A brisa - tão calma e preguiçosa quanto ela própria estava sentindo-se naquela tarde de domingo - fez com que uma mecha de seu cabelo negro caísse em seus olhos. Teresa assoprou-a, sem muita vontade.

  
Balançou devagar na imensa rede branca, seu pé descalço arrastando-se suavemente pelo assoalho da varanda. Podia ouvir os grilos e os pássaros - pareciam tão distantes e tão próximos... Num cenário daqueles, não podia evitar que sua imaginação viajasse. Sentiu-se como uma rainha de um reino fantástico e paradisíaco, sem maiores obrigações que não fossem relaxar e desfrutar da paisagem.

  
Sabia o quão raros eram aqueles dias de paz; por isso, sabia que devia saborear cada instante. Aos poucos, a preguiça foi crescendo e tomando conta, cada vez mais, de seu corpo. Suas pálpebras foram ficando mais e mais pesadas, e o sono começava a ficar mais forte...

  
De repente, o mundo começou a balançar com força, e Teresa despertou subitamente de seu cochilo. Ao seu lado, Patrick ajeitava-se na rede, desajeitado; sua esposa o olhou um pouco incomodada de início, o que logo se modificou ao se deparar com o radiante sorriso que o ex-vidente costumava trazer no rosto.

  
\- Oi, Reese!

  
\- Poxa, eu estava quase dormindo - resmungou Teresa, fingindo estar brava. Achegou-se mais a Patrick, apoiando a cabeça no peito do marido; pôde vê-lo fazer um bico, e segurou-se para não rir.

  
\- Hum... Sinto muito...

  
\- Só vou aceitar suas desculpas com uma condição.

  
\- Está bem, Reese. Qual é?

  
\- Faz carinho no meu cabelo?

  
Teresa ouviu Patrick rir baixinho e riu também, num tom travesso. O fim de sua risada somou-se a um bocejo, e ela pôde sentir os olhos pesando mais uma vez.

  
\- Faço. 

  
Ela sentiu um beijo no topo de sua cabeça, seguido de carícias suaves. O sono tornou a reaparecer, e Teresa entregou-se a ele, embalada pelo carinho e pelo perfume de Patrick; logo adormeceu, pensando que aquela rede havia sido a melhor compra de sua vida.


End file.
